Nuestra Bella
by Lady Bevelstoke
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Alice y Jasper deciden volver a Forks, junto a Bella. Se encuentran con un panorama doloroso y difícil. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Y Bella?


_**NUESTRA BELLA**_

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

_Bella Pov_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Jacob. No había sabido más nada de él. Billy ya no le hablaba a Charlie por hacer causa común con su hijo y Charlie se negaba a ir de pesca a La Push. Harry se había puesto del lado de Billy, cosa que no hizo más que disgustar y herir a Charlie. Para mí, las cosas tampoco iban bien. Al contrario, empeoraron. Quil se había vuelto como Jacob, así que ya no me quedaban amigos en La Push al igual que a Charlie. En otras palabras, ya no éramos tan bien recibidos allí como antes. Mis amistades del instituto estaban reducidas a cuatro: Mike, Eric, Ben y Ángela. No obstante, yo no era tan sociable como los demás. Tampoco encajaba en ellos. Al final, con el único que convivía y con el que más congeniaba era con Charlie, quien era como yo.

Lo que había logrado gracias a Jake lo había empezado a perder y ya iba retrocediendo. Eran ya dos los agujeros en mi interior, ya no tenía forma de recuperarme. El instituto no me ayudaba y ya no tenía ni a nada ni a nadie en La Push. Charlie no era una opción, él ya sufría su parte. No quería implicar a Renée porque estaba segura de que vendría y me llevaría con ella, y yo no quería irme. No sólo por el causante de uno de mis agujeros, sino porque también había echado raíces en Forks. Ya no quería irme porque ya lo consideraba mi hogar. Me había acostumbrado a Charlie, a todo y a todos.

Estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, sola. Ya había hecho todos mis deberes, no me tocaba trabajar y no me quedaba nada por hacer en la casa. Charlie estaba trabajando, había ido al bosque con algunos de sus subordinados porque seguía habiendo desapariciones. Aún no era horario de preparar la cena, otra cosa menos que hacer. Suspiré. No era bueno n tener nada en qué mantenerme ocupada. Era en momentos como este en el que el vacío y el dolor se adueñaban de mí. Y así fue.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia la manta con la que Edward me había abrigado la última vez que estuvo conmigo sentado en este mismo sofá hacía meses. Un buen recuerdo que hizo que la herida me doliera más hasta que mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y los cerrara. El dolor era tal que terminé acostada en el sofá abrazándome a mí misma, como me abrazaba antes. No quería caerme en pedazos, no quería reducirme a trozos, por eso me abrazaba. Para mantenerme en una pieza, entera. Para cuando me di cuenta, mi mente estaba aturdida. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya casi había retrocedido: volvía a mi estado sin vida. Perdía el sentido de las cosas. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sentía que me faltaba energía, cerré los ojos que había abierto sin darme cuenta, me salió un gemido de dolor. Lo sorprendente fue que el agujero de Jacob iba siendo absorbido por el de Edward, como si su dueño empezara a perder importancia para mí. La televisión pasó a otro plano, mi mente había descartado todo aquello que no seamos mis padecimientos y yo. Incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo, así como había perdido la noción de lo demás.

Una sirena de una patrulla me hizo regresar a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y me senté lentamente en el sofá. El reloj de pared de la sala me indicó que había permanecido horas sumergida en el vacío y en el dolor. Me levanté y fui hacia la ventana. Me sobresalté al ver que la patrulla estaba aparcada en la entrada de la casa, de mi casa. Me llamó mucho la atención que Charlie no estuviera en ninguna parte. Charlie ya debería haber llegado. Ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño. Vi que uno de los ocupantes del coche patrulla se dirigía a la casa, era un policía cuyo rostro era lúgubre. Puse en mi rostro que esperaba que fuera una expresión de preocupación y confusión, aunque algo me decía que algo malo había pasado. Cuando tocaron, fui a recibir a la visita. Cuando abrí la puerta, el policía me daba la espalda, retorcía sus manos y soltó un suspiro audible. Parecía joven, era menudo y me extrañó que estuviera vestido sólo con la ropa y sin los instrumentos, no llevaba las herramientas de trabajo que yo ya conocía tan bien.

Al percatarme de que se iba a girar, tomé una postura en la que le pudiera dar seguridad, para que se sintiera con más confianza porque se le notaba su nerviosismo. Cuando me vio, su expresión fue primero de desconcierto, luego de pesar y en sus ojos vi comprensión.

- Señorita Swan –saludó sorprendido.

- Hola –dije, y pude notar que en mi voz había confusión. Él pareció darse cuenta porque suspiró otra vez.

- Necesito hablar con usted de algo muy delicado –dijo muy serio. Eso no me gustó. La sensación de que algo malo había pasado aumentaba cada minuto. Nos dirigí a la sala para poder sentarnos a hablar.

- ¿Quiere que le sirva algo? –le pregunté ejerciendo mi papel de anfitriona.

- Sí, me gustaría un vaso de agua, por favor –me respondió con decisión. Cuando regresé con su agua y se lo di, me dijo- Gracias.

Me senté en una de los sillones individuales mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá. Tomó un sorbo de agua y me miró, sus ojos celestes estaban pesarosos.

- Se trata del jefe Swan –dijo. Al ver la preocupación que aparecía en mi rostro, prosiguió:- Como usted sabe, esta mañana ha ido al bosque junto a un grupo de oficiales por las desapariciones.

La mala sensación creció hasta convertirse en miedo, miedo por Charlie.

- ¿Cómo está Charlie? –pregunté con mucha ansiedad. El policía bajó la mirada y cuando la levantó, su expresión pesarosa me alarmó.

- No, lo siento. Lamentablemente, no lo está.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunté con alarma en la oz. Él respiró hondo y habló:

- Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan. Encontramos su cadáver en el bosque, completamente solo. No había nadie en el lugar, ni tampoco animales.

En mi interior se produjo un gran dolor. Agradecí estar sentada por me habría desvanecido. Me tapé la cara con las manos y me incliné hasta que mis codos se clavaron en mis muslos. Me derrumbé estallando en un llanto cerca de ser silencioso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando: Charlie estaba muerto. Mi padre ya no estaba ni tampoco le haría la cena que pensaba hacerle. Él ya nunca volvería.

Sentí una mano en la espaldea y supe que el oficial intentaba consolarme. Cuando me incorporé, vi que estaba cerca de mí. Volvió a hablar.

- No sabe cuánto lo sentimos todos en la comisaría. Era un gran jefe y lo queríamos mucho –me ofreció su pañuelo, pero lo rechacé.

- Gracias, pero no –mi voz sonaba rota, por el llanto y la pena. El oficial pareció pensativo por un momento, más bien cauteloso.

- Hemos hablado y todos los policías de la comisaría tomamos una decisión que esperamos que no le moleste. Queremos hacernos cargo de todo, usted no debe preocuparse por nada. Incluso comprenderíamos si no quisiera aparecerse en el funeral ni en el entierro. Hablaremos con su madre también.

Me lo pensé por un momento. Sinceramente, no me molestaba nada que lo hicieran. Yo no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada. De pronto, se me ocurrió que podría ver el cuerpo de Charlie para despedirme de él.

- Se los agradecería con el alma. Sólo una cosa. ¿Podría ver el cuerpo de mi padre para despedirme de él?

El policía inhaló y asintió.

- Sí. Si quiere, también le avisaríamos a su madre.

- Por favor, sí. No creo que le pueda decir la noticia a mi madre. Puedo darle su número para que la llame.

- Claro.

La anoté el número de teléfono de Renée y se lo di. No tenía cabeza para llamar a mi madre, ni para tomar decisiones sobre la muerte de mi padre. El dolor no hacía más que crecer.

Cuando el policía se fue, me arrastré hacia mi cama y me derrumbé. Los agujeros de mi pecho y el dolor por la pérdida de Charlie se apoderaron de mí y me hundí en la cama. Lloré y grité con la almohada apretada a la cara. No comí nada en todo el resto del día ni tampoco pude dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, los mismos que vinieron en la patrulla, vinieron por mí para llevarme a ver el cuerpo de mi padre. Cuando entré en la morgue, vi que era el único que estaba allí. Pedí que me dejaran sola con él. Me dirigí a su camilla y lo destapé hasta los hombros. No estaba golpeado, no tenía ni una raspadura. Le acaricié pasando suavemente la mano hasta que me topé con algo que despertó mi curiosidad.

Una cicatriz en forma de medialuna en la parte de atrás del cuello, escondida por el pelo.

Charlie fue asesinado por un vampiro.


End file.
